In U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,187, which is assigned to the same assignee as this invention and whose disclosure is incorporated by reference herein, there is disclosed a method of preparing particles of a drug or a diagnostic agent material. The method entails grinding the material in the presence of a grinding media, e.g., particles of a polymeric resin or ceramic. The polymeric resin grinding media can have a density from 0.8 to 3.0 g/cm3, and can range in size from about 0.1 to 3 mm. For fine grinding, the grinding media particles preferably are from 0.2 to 2 mm, and more preferably 0.25 to 1 mm in size. Alternatively, the grinding media can comprise particles comprising a core having a coating of the polymeric resin adhered thereon.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,999, which is assigned to the same assignee as this invention and whose disclosure is incorporated by reference herein, there is disclosed a method of preparing submicron particles of a therapeutic or diagnostic agent which comprises grinding the agent in the presence of grinding media having a mean particle size of less than about 75 microns. In a preferred embodiment, the grinding media is a polymeric resin. The method provides extremely fine particles, e.g., less than about 2 microns in size, free of unacceptable contamination.
Small particle or nanoparticulate active agent compositions, first described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,684 (“the '684 patent”), are particles consisting of a poorly soluble therapeutic or diagnostic agent having adsorbed onto, or associated with, the surface thereof a non-crosslinked surface stabilizer. The '684 patent describes the use of a variety of surface stabilizers for nanoparticulate compositions. The use of a magnetic mill to make such nanoparticulate active agent compositions is not described by the '684 patent.
Methods of making nanoparticulate active agent compositions are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,388, for “Continuous Method of Grinding Pharmaceutical Substances;” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,118 for “Process of Preparing Therapeutic Compositions Containing Nanoparticles.”
Nanoparticulate active agent compositions are also described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,262 for “Use of Ionic Cloud Point Modifiers to Prevent Particle Aggregation During Sterilization;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,401 for “Method to Reduce Particle Size Growth During Lyophilization;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,767 for “X-Ray Contrast Compositions Useful in Medical Imaging;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,552 for “Novel Formulation For Nanoparticulate X-Ray Blood Pool Contrast Agents Using High Molecular Weight Non-ionic Surfactants;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,404 for “Method of X-Ray Imaging Using lodinated Aromatic Propanedioates;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,507 for “Use of Charged Phospholipids to Reduce Nanoparticle Aggregation;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,564 for “Formulations Comprising Olin 10-G to Prevent Particle Aggregation and Increase Stability;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,702 for “Use of Non-Ionic Cloud Point Modifiers to Minimize Nanoparticulate Aggregation During Sterilization;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,957 for “Preparation and Magnetic Properties of Very Small Magnetic-Dextran Particles;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,459 for “Use of Purified Surface Modifiers to Prevent Particle Aggregation During Sterilization;” U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,399,363 and 5,494,683, both for “Surface Modified Anticancer Nanoparticles;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,492 for “Water Insoluble Non-Magnetic Manganese Particles as Magnetic Resonance Enhancement Agents;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,824 for “Use of Tyloxapol as a Nanoparticulate Stabilizer;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,710 for “Method for Making Nanoparticulate X-Ray Blood Pool Contrast Agents Using High Molecular Weight Non-ionic Surfactants;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,393 for “X-Ray Contrast Compositions Useful in Medical Imaging;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,440 for “Formulations of Oral Gastrointestinal Diagnostic X-Ray Contrast Agents in Combination with Pharmaceutically Acceptable Clays;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,583 for “Method of Preparing Nanoparticle Compositions Containing Charged Phospholipids to Reduce Aggregation;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,683 for “Nanoparticulate Diagnostic Mixed Carbamic Anhydrides as X-Ray Contrast Agents for Blood Pool and Lymphatic System Imaging;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,204 for “Nanoparticulate Diagnostic Dimers as X-Ray Contrast Agents for Blood Pool and Lymphatic System Imaging;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,738 for “Nanoparticulate NSAID Formulations;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,218 for “Nanoparticulate Iododipamide Derivatives for Use as X-Ray Contrast Agents;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,328 for “Nanoparticulate Diagnostic Diatrizoxy Ester X-Ray Contrast Agents for Blood Pool and Lymphatic System Imaging;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,543,133 for “Process of Preparing X-Ray Contrast Compositions Containing Nanoparticles;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,160 for “Surface Modified NSAID Nanoparticles;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,931 for “Formulations of Compounds as Nanoparticulate Dispersions in Digestible Oils or Fatty Acids;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,188 for “Polyalkylene Block Copolymers as Surface Modifiers for Nanoparticles;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,448 for “Sulfated Non-ionic Block Copolymer Surfactant as Stabilizer Coatings for Nanoparticle Compositions;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,536 for “Formulations of Compounds as Nanoparticulate Dispersions in Digestible Oils or Fatty Acids;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,749 for “Nanoparticulate Diagnostic Mixed Carboxylic Anydrides as X-Ray Contrast Agents for Blood Pool and Lymphatic System Imaging;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,750 for “Diagnostic Imaging X-Ray Contrast Agents;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,783 for “Redispersible Nanoparticulate Film Matrices With Protective Overcoats;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,579 for “Site-specific Adhesion Within the GI Tract Using Nanoparticles Stabilized by High Molecular Weight, Linear Poly(ethylene Oxide)Polymers;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,108 for “Formulations of Oral Gastrointestinal Therapeutic Agents in Combination with Pharmaceutically Acceptable Clays;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,143 for “Butylene Oxide-Ethylene Oxide Block Copolymers Surfactants as Stabilizer Coatings for Nanoparticulate Compositions;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,456 for “Milled Naproxen with Hydroxypropyl Cellulose as Dispersion Stabilizer;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,657 for “Novel Barium Salt Formulations Stabilized by Non-ionic and Anionic Stabilizers;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,938 for “Sugar Based Surfactant for Nanocrystals;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,981 for “Improved Formulations of Oral Gastrointestinal Diagnostic X-Ray Contrast Agents and Oral Gastrointestinal Therapeutic Agents;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,552 for “Nanoparticulate Diagnostic Mixed Carbonic Anhydrides as X-Ray Contrast Agents for Blood Pool and Lymphatic System Imaging;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,388 for “Continuous Method of Grinding Pharmaceutical Substances;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,919 for “Nanoparticles Containing the R(−)Enantiomer of Ibuprofen;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,001 for “Aerosols Containing Beclomethasone Nanoparticle Dispersions;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,834,025 for “Reduction of Intravenously Administered Nanoparticulate Formulation Induced Adverse Physiological Reactions;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,829 “Nanocrystalline Formulations of Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) Protease Inhibitors Using Cellulosic Surface Stabilizers;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,858 for “Methods of Making Nanocrystalline Formulations of Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) Protease Inhibitors Using Cellulosic Surface Stabilizers;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,225 for “Injectable Formulations of Nanoparticulate Naproxen;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,506 for “New Solid Dose Form of Nanoparticulate Naproxen;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,221,400 for “Methods of Treating Mammals Using Nanocrystalline Formulations of Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) Protease Inhibitors;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,922 for “Nebulized Aerosols Containing Nanoparticle Dispersions;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,989 for “Methods for Preventing Crystal Growth and Particle Aggregation in Nanoparticle Compositions;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,806 for “Use of PEG-Derivatized Lipids as Surface Stabilizers for Nanoparticulate Compositions;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,316,029 for “Rapidly Disintegrating Solid Oral Dosage Form,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,986 for “Solid Dose Nanoparticulate Compositions Comprising a Synergistic Combination of a Polymeric Surface Stabilizer and Dioctyl Sodium Sulfosuccinate,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,814 for “Bioadhesive nanoparticulate compositions having cationic surface stabilizers;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,478 for “Small Scale Mill;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,432,381 for “Methods for Targeting Drug Delivery to the Upper and/or Lower Gastrointestinal Tract,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,285 for “Apparatus for Sanitary Wet Milling;” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,903 for “Nanoparticulate Dispersions Comprising a Synergistic Combination of a Polymeric Surface Stabilizer and Dioctyl Sodium Sulfosuccinate,” all of which are specifically incorporated by reference. In addition, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 20020012675 A1, published on Jan. 31, 2002, for “Controlled Release Nanoparticulate Compositions,” and WO 02/098565 for “System and Method for Milling Materials,” describe nanoparticulate active agent compositions, and are specifically incorporated by reference. None of these references describe the use of a magnetic mill to make such nanoparticulate active agent compositions.
Agitator mills are known in the patent literature and are commercially available for effecting the milling of drugs, pharmaceuticals and the like. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,673 (Canepa). In traditional prior art mills an agitator shaft is connected through some means to a motor. The agitator shaft is coupled at one point to a milling head and at another point to the motor. In order to keep the milled product from leaking in the area wherein the drive shaft extends into the mixing chamber, seals of some type, e.g., lip seals or mechanical seals, are used. As is known, lip seals have a rather short life span. Moreover, mechanical seals are somewhat unpredictable insofar as leakage rates and life spans are concerned. Further still, mechanical seals need a lubricant, which is typically purified water for pharmaceutical applications, thereby increasing the complexity of the structure and increasing the risk of contamination of the preparation.
Magnetically coupled mixers and pumps are commercially available for effecting the mixing or pumping of various materials. Examples of such devices are those offered by Magna-Safe International, Inc. of Woodbridge, N.J., under the Trademark MAGNASAFE.
While magnetically coupled mixers and pumps have been used previously for mixing operations, they have not been used or constructed for the production of small particle, or nanoparticle, dispersions, such as the type now being utilized in the pharmaceutical, imaging, electronics and other fields. Thus, a need presently exists for a magnetically coupled media milling machine for the production of small particle dispersions. In such a mill, preferably a chamber or vessel containing the milling media and the material to be milled are located separately and without contact to the driving means that provides the grinding force. Moreover, there is a need for a magnetically coupled media milling machine for the production of small particle dispersions wherein a chamber or vessel containing the milling media and the material to be milled can be removed as an assembly after processing.